Game Over
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Clarissa Grace is an athlete with a promising future, and a loving boyfriend. But then she is involved in a car crash, that claims her family's life. Clarissa, the soul survivor, has to learn to let go, while deciding if she wants to live or die. I know, it sounds similar to the book, but it's not.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: So… Hi. This is my first If I Stay fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own If I Stay.

7:00 A.m.

Mom has been yelling for me to get up for about thirty minutes now, but I've got a really bad stomachache.

I know it's just nerves, the nervousness of the upcoming softball game.

I finally drag myself out of bed just as Moma says, "Clarissa Marie Grace! Get your butt out of that bed right this second or I'll ground you."

I throw on my holey jeans, a black tee with the mets logo on it, brush out my long red hair, throw on my glasses and race downstairs.

THE radio plays mutedly in the background as I race into the kitchen.

"About time, your almost late!" Moma says briskly.

I nod, grab a poptart from the counter and run towards the door.

Outside, the rusty old minivan awaits.

Dad offers to let me drive, but I forgot to grab my license, so I say I'm cool.

My little brother and sister, Micky and Angie jump into the backseat.

I slide strategically into the windowseat on the far right of the car.

I do this so the hords won't crush me.

If only I'd known then what "crushing" was actually like, I might not have done that.

I might have just let people crawl pretty much anywhere they felt like, and take the other seat available.

But how could I have known that screaming for my brother and sister to stop fighting was going to be the last time me and my family were together?

Driving to school on a rainy Friday morning?

a/n: I hope you enjoyed. I'll have another story up soon. I'm begging you to review. I need feedback on this. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

a/n: Hey party people! So… I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have any good excuse for my lack of an update, so I hope you forgive me. I think I will update this every Saturday. Review and let me know if this is good so far. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Gayle owns If I Stay, Emmabeth does not.

7:30 A.m.

The impact of the 10 ton schoolbus driving at breakneck speed totally takes out everything.

Sending the driver's seat smashing through the passenger seat window.

Smashing in the metal frame, ripping off the doors, destroying the engine, radiator and radio.

Slamming us into a tree which is cut in half and falls on our car.

Glass flying, people screaming, and my hands death gripping my phone as the car spins five times and flips end over end down the road and off the cliff.

The seats are ripped free, the car smashed flat like a pancake.

My glasses snap, still on the bridge of my nose, and to be frank, I'm kind of surprised my nose didn't snap with them.

Then silence, peaceful painless silence.

a/n: So... Cliff hanger. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

8:05 A.m.

I don't exactly know what goes through me as I crawl from the wreck.

I look around for the rest of my family.

There's Dad, his kneck kricked at a really unusual angle, there's Moma, her spine snapped, and several ribs broken.

I know without looking, that the bone has pierced her heart.

I turn and find a body in a hole in the embankment.

Hands folded across her chest.

Hair hanging in it's usual style, her face so pale,

Glasses snapped, with pieces of the lenses lying around her.

Only the broken frames remain.

Eyes closed, one nee buckled, one twisted.

The right foot with a big swollen knot on it.

My face, peacefully resting.

Totally fine except for the slightly chapped lips, and blood running from a cut on my jaw.

My left sholder jammed straight back in an L shape.

My right wrist twisted around in a 180.

My index finger on my left hand bent straight back.

I can't breathe.

My body lying there with so much damage done to it.

I'm a little worried, worried that I'm dead, though what does it matter when the rest of my family is dead?

a/n: Hey party people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

9:15 a.m.

So apparently, I have so much crap wrong with me that I have to go under the knife as soon as I get there.

Surprisingly, the operations were all very successful.

Still, my eyes don't open.

I watch myself in the ICU, until my phone rings.

It's on the bed table beside me.

I read the caller ID.

Ethan.

I reach to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" I say back.

"Clarissa? Hey Clarissa? Is everything okay?"

"Sure." I reply.

But he apparently doesn't hear because he hangs up and faceTimes.

I click the big accept button, and his face fills my screen.

"Clarissa?"

He catches sight of the hospital background.

"Clarissa?"

I can't answer.

I can only point the phone down at my comatose body lying in the hospital bed.

I hear him gasp, then I hit the red End Call button.

Nobody is noticing this.

Nurses are running everywhere.

One adjusts the ventilator jammed down my throat.

"Hang in there." she tells me.


End file.
